Dax
Dax is another older brother of Goku. His Saiyan name is Turles. He is the real father of Goten. He can transform into a Legendary Super Saiyan 3 at will. At the end of Dragon Ball Z, Dax is very pure hearted, almost as much as Goku. Appearance Dax has a blue overshirt, and a black undershirt, wristbands and shoe base, showing his Saiyan heritage, black armor and blue. His shoes are a combination between Goku's type, and a Saiyan's type.﻿ Abilities *'Multi Kamehameha' - Dax says "You'll be in for a suprise!" He charges Kamehameha, but Instant Transports all around the opponent.Then he says "HA!!!"as if he could be at two places at once. *'Tycwonamy' - An attack that only Goten and Dax learned to make a Father-son Tycwonamy. He says "Tycwon".....And attacks with "AMY!!!" and fires a blast on yellowish-green ki. *'Super Kamehameha' - Dax is the only base character who can use Super Kamehameha. *'Super Tycwonamy' - a full powered version of Tycwonamy used only by Dax. The Ki is also green. *'True Kamehameha' - An Ultra-Kamehameha that everyone who knows how to use Kamehameha combined in there Ultimate forms. Dax's ULTIMATE attack. *'Spirit Energy' - Dax never learned Spirit Bomb, but he learn a way to recover his health with everyone's energy. This Is how Dax Was on his feet after Fighting Drake in Kai's Planet. *'Cosmic Kamehameha' - The user crosses both their arms, then cups them. With cosmic energy all around to make a purple crossed Kamehameha. *'Dodon Ray' - Dax learned this from Chiaotzu. *'Tri Beam' - Dax learned this from Tien. *'Legendary Kamehameha' - Dax uses Kamehameha in his 2 Legendary Forms. *'Masenko Gun' - Dax learned this from Gohan. Dax fires Masenko to the opponent. The other fighter can take it easily. He fires it again, a little bit stronger. When the opponent had enough, Dax shows how little he cared by blasted a Super Masenko, destroying the opponent. *'Mafuba'- Dax learned this from Master Roshi. *'Special Beam Cannon' - Dax learned this from Piccolo. *'Hellzone Grenade'-Dax learned this from Kamicollo. Forms: Base-Normal Dax. Super Kaioken-Before Goku died in the Saiyan Saga, Dax fell to the new power of LSSJ Broly.The Anraged Saiyan passed his Limit.The only character who can use Super Kaioken. Super Saiyan- Dax followed Vegeta to Earth Fighting Goku.He sat off screen.They both went to Namek.Back on Earth,Turles Fell in love with a young lady who claimed she was a god.Frieza yelled when he was done with Dax and Goku,he'd destroy Earth,including Goten.Dax Shared Goku's dream about all he knew would be gone if they don't fight.Dax Blew up in anger,nearly killing Frieza just by transforming. Legendary Super Saiyan-One day an old woman found a pod in the ground.A man came out.His name-Drake,Vegeta's evil brother.Watching Goku die to the hand of this new fiend,Dax esended.This happened in The Drake Saga. Legendary Super Saiyan 3-Goten is married,Goku,Vegeta and Dax is at Kame house,and everything in Earth is safe.This led to the part 2 of The Ultimate Battle Super Saiyan 5-While Dax was in Other World,He had to fight all the evil known to man.The last Fighter was Drake.Drake almost won,but Dax Couldn't let him win.Dax Charged a Super Tycwonamy and Drake charges a Galick Gun Almost losing Dax anger Exploded thinking what he could do to Goku, Moon,Goten,Bulla,And his new grandson,Gotan.He blew Drake into ablibion. Dak-When even Drax lost to the fight with Drake's uncle,Drake decided it was time.....For the potara.After the decition was made,Dak was born. Drax-When thing where getting hard in the fight with Drake's uncle Dax decided to do the fusion Dance.Unlike Vegeta,Drake did not Question.He just wanted to win.Drax was born. Fan made apearances *Dragonball BD. *Dragonball ANB. *The Drake Saga. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Saiyans Category:Good Category:Page added by Goten17 Category:Converted from Evil to Good Category:Evil Category:Dragon ball AF Category:Brother Category:Legendary Category:Needs Work Category:Aliens Category:Super Saiyans Category:Fan Made Characters Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Villains